


来自旧型号人类的祝福

by Lynnmix



Category: detroit:become human
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 21:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17291792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynnmix/pseuds/Lynnmix
Summary: “高中毕业时的汉克 安德森绝对不会猜到几十年后自己会变成一个身材走形、酗酒且愤世嫉俗的老头。而现在五十多岁的汉克 安德森回望过去，也一定会和年轻时的自己问出同样一个问题。妈的，怎么会变成这样？但如果年轻的汉克 安德森能有幸一睹底特律的未来，相比他和现在的汉克心中都会有答案。不变成现在这样才有鬼。”





	来自旧型号人类的祝福

高中毕业时的汉克 安德森绝对不会猜到几十年后自己会变成一个身材走形、酗酒且愤世嫉俗的老头。  
而现在五十多岁的汉克 安德森回望过去，也一定会和年轻时的自己问出同样一个问题。  
妈的，怎么会变成这样？  
自己的人生明明开了个不错的头，到中段的时候甚至还在走上坡路，怎么就到了这般田地。  
是同居女友受不了自己的工作所以离开了，才会变成现在这样的吗？  
可能。  
是因为科尔的死吗？  
有些。  
但如果年轻的汉克 安德森能有幸一睹底特律的未来，相比他和现在的汉克心中都会有答案。  
不变成现在这样才有鬼。

在底特律，你甚至不需要吃到坏牡蛎就能生忧郁病，你只需要打开窗户向外看看，看看高楼大厦上电子屏里播放的宣传片是怎么把地上的人挨个变成消费主义奴隶，然后毁掉所有人的生活的。  
商业大楼上，地铁站牌上，模控生命几乎在每一个能显示图像的led屏幕上都投放了广告，试图将每一个拥有仿生人的人和尚未拥有仿生人的人都拉进自己的游戏里——规则只有一条：你必须购买。  
您的仿生人已经过时了。他们是不是开始变迟钝，无法完美地满足您的需求？他们的能耗是不是突然增加，内部零件提早损坏，甚至发出了嗡嗡声？他们的样貌是不是过于呆板，配色种类太少，近距离下您甚至能看到皮肤层的色块？这些都是仿生人已经不适宜继续工作的信号。  
他们在广告片中一味地展示着最新款仿生人的种种功能，而任何一个仿生人拥有者都能读懂这样的暗语。崭新的仿生人的一颦一笑将它的前代们衬托的又老又旧，其最终目的不过是促进人们购入这最新的奢侈品——然后，就在一年不到的时间之后，模控生命故技重施，新的仿生人出厂，他们更美，更快，更节能，能更完美地满足人类的各种需求。现在更有仿生人以旧换新活动，只要加一点钱，您就可以获得一台最新型号。对旧型号有了感情？别担心，模控生命同时提供数据转移功能，旧型号的一切设置都可以被新型号继承——不过我们要提醒您，您无须为更换新设备感到内疚，那只是一台机器而已。  
在汉克年轻的时候，被这股风刮起来的是其他的商品，他也因此买过一台可以接收语音指令的智能手机——毕竟那玩意在高中就像个派对入场券一样，没有智能手机相当于没有社交账号，没有社交账号就相当于你不存在。然而他毕业之后就再没用过智能机，一是因为那玩意得一天一充而且大部分功能都不实用，二来因为他当了警察，还去的缉毒组，和毒贩斗智斗勇的时候只有傻子才会揣着一个随时没电而且会突然发出声音的联络装置。  
也许是当了警察的缘故，汉克的确逐渐成为了实用主义者，也因此从越挖越深的消费主义陷阱中得到了豁免。不过他依然不能免俗地买了车，毕竟这里可是美国，幅员辽阔，公交系统吃屎，没车寸步难行。  
而买车这件事也让他越想越气。  
当然不是说他不喜欢车，哪个男人不喜欢车呢？男人喜欢车喜欢到能专门给车拍爆米花片，还一拍拍了六七部。汉克可是每部都看过。  
汉克很喜欢自己那辆车，非常结实，非常耐操，对得起自己花的每一个子儿，比现在那些自动驾驶的智能车高到不知道哪里去了——汉克有幸经历了智能车从一个概念到实物再到大量进入市场的过程，他还记得刚开始的时候某家做人工智能的大公司在进行测试的时候撞死过人，那件事上了报纸，闹得沸沸扬扬，也因此在年轻的汉克脑中留下了痕迹，不过很显然，这件事对于其他人而言或许只是个不痛不痒的小插曲，是“走了一些弯路”，是“必要的牺牲”。  
话题转回来，汉克对买车这件事感到难受的点在于：他没得选。这不是说汉克在推卸责任，他可是警察，他的主观能动性高得很。但是怎奈底特律的公交系统根本就是一坨狗屎，小时候有校车接送还好，高中开爹妈的车也没什么感觉，警校是住宿制的，能出去的机会不多。直到他自己买了房，而那房子离警局挺远的时候，汉克 安德森才体会到社会的险恶，他居住的地方和他工作的地方都不在公交系统的关怀范围内，如果硬要搭乘公共交通上下班，他至少要花费两个小时在等车和走路上，而如果他自己开车，只需要不到半个小时。  
生命的时间毕竟是有限的，汉克 安德森只得再度向资本主义投降，并在心中默默发誓这是最后一次。而如今代替那些东西被当作生活必备品摆上展台的是仿生人，汉克内心冷笑一声，这次他认的很清楚，他们骗不到他。  
但他们骗到了他之外的人，在消费主义孜孜不倦地调教下，大半个社会都变成了只会撅屁股挨操的性奴隶。模控生命那么生硬地把仿生人这玩意塞进了社会的屁眼里，结果你猜怎么着，这个婊子竟然还一上一下地爽起来了。他倒不是不认识卡姆斯基，仿生人刚出的时候汉克就在电视上看到过他，那时候汉克的第一反应就是这人一定是个邪恶书呆，那种在车库造原型机时就打算征服世界的类型，可惜野心太大怕是要落空。结果没几年模控生命的仿生人就卖到脱销，真实打脸，卡姆斯基在汉克心里的标签也从邪恶书呆一举变成邪恶天才，当代撒旦，用仿造的亚当夏娃作为诱惑，一脚把人类踹出伊甸园——当然，这就是个比喻，汉克毕竟是个警察，他比谁都清楚人类究竟在一个多么狗屎的世界里生存。  
不过那么一小撮人就能把社会操出新花样，让那么多人成为他们的信用卡奴隶。失业、贷款、还不上欠账而走上犯罪道路，无数人只能从小小一包毒品中获得最后的一丝慰藉，它模控生命就算从来没打这个主意，也在这整个运作的系统里扮演着相当重要的角色。潘多拉的盒子打开了就合不上，硫磺和火也不可能在空中紧急刹车然后重新飞回天上，人性的堕落避无可避，汉克 安德森只能选择按f致敬。  
在色素逐渐堆积的天空下，led屏的照明时间比太阳还要长。货架上的自助类书籍越来越多，但到头来没人救得了自己。

而之后汉克所见的事情，则让他从头顶凉到了脚心。如果非说仿生人制造业是罪恶主犯，那么之后的几年里，整个国家，不，整个世界都是它的帮凶。  
明明应当停住的。有着潜在毒害能力的发明又不是第一次出现，在那两颗原子弹落地之后，世界迅速地改变，然后又恢复了平衡——哪怕去核化的根本原因依然是核威胁，至少人类做到了。历史就是这样过来的，划时代的发明从来都是双刃剑，先被滥用，然后人类再尽全力将损害降至最小。那听上去十分遥远，但这一次汉克很不巧地活在了滥用的时代，而他看不到挽回的希望。  
远离文明的城市边缘，废弃的仿生人堆积成山，开车出城经过那里的时候就好像在看现实版的行尸走肉，像人类又不是人类的废弃物们在深坑里徘徊，时不时地抽动身体——真是见鬼了，汉克只在历史书里见过大屠杀，但这副景象和那些活埋的深坑又有什么区别？而进入市内，那景象更坏。汉克非常确信现在的历史课和当年他上过的没什么区别，也非常确信历史依然是必修，但人们仿佛失忆了一般，全然没有顾虑地接受了这一切。人类和仿生人的站位无限地趋近二百多年前的模式，只不过那时是一个人种对另一个人种的压迫和剥削。  
而当被压迫者和被剥削者成为了人类以外的他者时，人类似乎又能理所应当地，不带一丝愧疚地接受这一切。  
对于对仿生人的仇恨犯罪往往会从轻处理，理由是他们并不是真正的人类。从法律上来讲，仿生人的地位类似于智能家用电器，而你总不能因为一个人打坏了他家的alexia或者cortana而给他判个二十多年。  
放你妈的屁。汉克说。没有哪个正常人会那样虐打家用电器，这么做的疯子就该进疯人院感化治疗。  
系统性脱敏。这是他在警校学到的。他老师是个血浆片迷，但讲起影视暴力的危害照样一脸义正言辞。“系统性脱敏是极为可怕的，尤其是对于青少年。”他说，“它让暴力成为了一种常态，让感官逐渐习惯暴力带来的刺激，最终降低人们对暴力的感知程度，认为它是一件‘稀松平常’的事。”  
而如今在汉克看来，仿生人就是一场对系统性脱敏。  
仿生人的设计就是为了模仿人类存在的，你很难说对这些逼真的工艺施加的暴力不会有朝一日落在真正的肉体凡胎上。那些破坏仿生人的人是否在利用仿生人的特性来抒发自己对人类的杀意？当他们剥掉它的皮肤，挖去它的眼睛，折断它的手脚时，是否在想着它“和真的人一模一样”？  
汉克 安德森不想去想，于是他留在了那间不许仿生人进入的酒吧。

汉克 安德森在高中就是个激进派，玩摇滚，搞抗议，参加学生游行，要平等，要民主，要公平和正义，要女性受害者不被强奸犯反咬一口为荡妇，要打破少数群体的玻璃天花板，要人能够拥有体面的死亡而不是被迫机器插管延长生命。他不喜欢音乐剧，但照样跟着人唱过do you hear the people sing。  
他就像所有的想要当警察的毛头小子，试图用自己微薄的力量去改变这个世界，然后发现迪士尼电影就像是蛋糕上平铺的那层翻糖，严丝合缝，密不透风，只有当你一刀切下去才知道下面糊的根本不是蛋糕，而是纸屑和纸板。并不是每个人都生在良好家庭，try everything本身就是一种无形的特权。  
他见了太多无法try everything的人，那些在人生起步之初就被砍去双脚，剜去双眼的人。那件令他扬名立万的大案的结尾是他们解救出了不少妇女儿童，有犯人的家属，有被人口贩卖到这里被迫为他们卖命的青少年，还有很多逃离家乡，流离失所，又被战争的始作俑者们定义为“非法”的偷渡难民。他们知道自己手中制造出的红冰会流进夜店，酒吧甚至学校，被用来解瘾，胁迫甚至迷奸，他们知道自己做的事不得好死，但他们也知道，如果自己不做，那么下一个就是自己。就算汉克再怎么不同意马斯洛的需求理论，他也得承认，道德在后，生存在前，一个走投无路的人为了生存可以极尽卑劣——但同时他也立刻失去了作为人类，以及再度成为人类的资格。  
他可是恨死了那些和红冰沾边的人，绝不仅仅是因为那个吸毒过量的医生失职害死了自己的儿子。他开始酗酒，然后悲哀又愤怒地发现自己也没比他们好上多少。  
一切都在变坏，一切都在把他推向酒精。当他去调查那件仿生人杀死主人的案件的时候，他眼前一直在发黑。那是个典型的失业者的家，失去了工作，失去了家人，却依然着魔一般地购买着仿生人——不是一个，甚至是两个。一个年轻女性，一个女孩。那女孩和他的亲生女儿并不相似。他在死者家中找到了红冰。  
或许是他喝的太多了，又或许他经历了太多，跃入汉克脑中的那个结论实在令人作呕，以至于它在脑中盘旋不散，迫使汉克回家后冲进洗手间，抱着马桶吐了半宿。  
然而他依然是个警察。  
那个捅了拥有者好几十刀的仿生人在警局坦白然后开枪自杀，事实上，他甚至不需要坦白，没有了人造皮肤的遮蔽之后旧伤新伤一览无余，一看就知道是常年遭受暴力。  
常年遭受暴力最后不堪痛苦愤而杀死伴侣的案子数不胜数，获得轻判的判例占据了大多数。然而仿生人不存在人权，仿生人的防卫没有正当性可言。  
汉克当年最讨厌的悲惨世界角色第一位是德纳第先生，其次是警察沙威。  
而现在他几乎成了自己第二讨厌的人。  
那么他的塞纳河在哪呢？

康纳暂住在他家客厅，正穿着汉克的老头衫和短裤，躺在沙发上享受短暂的休眠时光。汉克为了让他睡觉可是苦口婆心了很久，最终康纳同意每天定时休眠6个小时，并设置了闹钟，准点睡觉，准点起床，中间绝不睁眼。  
汉克并不知道这个小东西有没有嘴上一套心里一套，但按照康纳的性格，他如果真的察觉到了，就一定会建议汉克把睡眠时间再提前一个小时，然后他们就会像两只老母鸡一样互相念叨对方的作息日程表。不过无论如何，他们有了像现在这样的时光。康纳趴卧在沙发上模拟睡眠，头上的蓝圈明暗交替。他的呼吸声不来自嘴巴和鼻子，而在身体深处，但这没关系，又不是所有人都需要呼吸。  
汉克坐在他旁边吃维生素片，内心希望在康纳强烈要求下的老年保健品投资能够物有所值。他不年轻了，但他似乎终于熬过了那段时光，或许，只是或许，这是新技术被滥用的终末，人类在这之后会像历史循环中那样开始修补先前被破坏的一切。耶利哥的领导人看上去像是个会谈判的人，汉克暗暗希望他能够在之后的谈判中取得主动，从人类手中拿回那些本该属于他们的东西。但前途多舛，他们将会面对很多问题——人类毕竟是他们的制造者。在有生之年，汉克或许看不到那一天的来临，那似乎也没什么关系，他看不到，那位著名的艺术家看不到，那些死在游行和抗议中的仿生人们也看不到——但那并不妨碍他们期盼着那一天终会来临。  
他把手放到康纳头上。仿生人的休眠状态保证了对方不会因此而醒来，这省去了许多麻烦，比如此时康纳突然睁眼的尴尬，因为汉克靠了过去，把额头贴在了自己的手背上。  
人和仿生人的交流当然是靠话语和文字的，脑后插管的世界尚未到来，没人能听得到人类的心声。  
“祝福你。康纳。祝你好运。”


End file.
